jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Darry Jenner
Darius "Darry" Jenner was a home-bound college student driving through rural Florida with his sister until suddenly attacked by a mysterius driver in old beat-up truck. ''Jeepers Creepers'' Darry Jenner and his sister Trish are coming home from college. As they drive through the North Florida countryside in their 1960 Chevrolet Impala, they see a van with the lisence plate 6AFEVR, mistaking it for 'gay forever'. Later a mysterious driver in a rusty old delivery truck--with the lisencse plate BEATNGU--tries to run them off the road (after Darry sings a cheap country song about Trish breaking up with "Mr. poli-sci-track-team-guy". After letting the vehicle pass them, they later see the same truck, in the distance off the side of the road, with a hulking man sliding what looks to be bodies in old sheets, into a large sewer pipe sticking out of the ground next to an old abandoned church. The driver, taking note that they have seen him, catches up to them and tries to run them off the road a second time (succeding), Darry insists they go back and investigate. Darry orders Trish to hold his feet while he looks into the pipe. Rats appear in front of him and he jerks and screams, causing Trish to lose her grip on his legs, and he slides down the pipe cutting himself. At the bottom, he finds a dying boy, with a huge stich across his torso, the boy he tries to tell him something (sounding like hide) but dies defore he can. He also finds hundreds of bodies sewn together, covering the walls of a massive cavern beneath the church including Kenny and Darla. Darry can not reach the end of the culvert which looms above his head, so he looks around and finally finds a passage up through the church. Visibly traumatized by what he has seen, he and Trish flee the scene and stop at a gas station to contact the police, then see the truck speeding back towards the church. While waiting for the cops to arrive, they are phoned by a local psychic, Jezelle Gay Hartman, She plays the song "Jeepers Creepers" on the phone, and tells them that when they hear that song, they will be in extreme danger. Badly frightened, they ignore her warning. They are questioned by the police for his unbelivable story. They find that the mysterius driver had broke into their car. , Trish and Darry rush out of the gas station with the police providing a security escort. Word arrives that the old church had gone up in flames and all evidence of any bodies has been destroyed. As they travel, the police are attacked and killed by the mysterious driver of the old truck. While Trish and Darry flee the scene, the driver loads the policemen's bodies into his truck. Darry and Trish try to get help from a local eccentric, but the mysterious driver catches up to them, the woman attempts to kill him with a shotgun but he jumps out of the way and kills her. They manage to hit the mysterious driver with their car, and run him over several times. After crushing the mysterious driver's body, they realized its inhuman nature when what appears to be a giant wing begins to flap around. Leaving it on the road, they drive to the local police station to wait for their parents, but Jezelle shows up and warns them they are still in danger. Jezelle tells them the true nature of the mysterious creature: it is an ancient demon known as "The Creeper", which rises every twenty-third spring for twenty-three days to feast on human body parts which, upon consumption, form part of its own body. She also tells them that it seeks out its victims through fear, and that by smelling the fear from Trish and Darry, it has found something it likes, but she does not know what. The wounded Creeper attacks the police station and gains entrance to the cells. After it feasts on prisoners to heal, it is swarmed by police, but kills a number of them. Jezelle guides Trish and Darry upstairs, telling them one of them will die, screaming in the dark while the song "Jeepers Creepers" plays in the background. The Creeper heads towards Jezelle and sniffs her, but lets her go, and heads off to find Trish and Darry. The Creeper catches up and captures Darry. Trish tries to reason with it, and attempts to give her life for her brother's. The police burst in and take aim, but the Creeper escapes out the window with Darry. The next day, Trish, contemplating Darry's fate, is picked up by her parents, and Jezelle returns home in regret. The final scene shows the Creeper in its new hideout, an abandoned meat packing plant ripping out the back of Darry's head, it has taken his eyes, leaving Darry's body an eyeless, motionless corpse, while "Jeepers Creepers" is playing. ''Jeepers Creepers II Darry is shown in ''Jeepers Creepers II in visions of Minxie Hayes, Warning her of the Creeper.